Seeking Light
by echochaos
Summary: post-canon. the shadow realm is collapsing around marik. the yami's are gone. they have passed on, but marik had never been anyone in the past. just a split personality. he lands in an alley. he needs a light or he will die. Deathshipping YMXRB
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other stuff, but I had this idea. I was dubbed Marik in my rp group and I made him this way. It just suits him don't you think? Well you wouldn't be reading this if you weren't at least curious. Neitherworld beat me and published her own childish Marik fic before me. Look it up, it's Change. It's insanely good. *nods* anyway the pairing in this one is deathshipping. I was originally a crossshipping idea, but oh well. For those of you who don't know, deathshipping=RyouXMarik and crossshipping=YuugiXMarik. **

**Disclaimer: I would definitely have more shirtless scenes in yugioh if I owned it and they would have friggin nipples. Its shit how they like cut them off or something. I don't know. So yeah, I don't own. **

I was running. I was scared. Hikari-pretty where are you? I was all alone in this scary dark place. Is this the Shadow Realm? I know I did wrong, that I was bad, but please Hikari-pretty, I did it for you. All of it was for you. I didn't know it was wrong. I have only existed for six years and you kept me inside your mind all the time. I was never taught right from wrong. How could you expect me to understand? All I knew was that Hikari-pretty was hurting. I knew that you needed help. I tried, but you got really mean and mad, so I got mean and mad back. I hurt you like you had hurt me, but still I was trying to help you get your revenge. I tried and then it seems the one who was the source of all your pain, you forgave him. I didn't understand this. All I know is hate and sorrow. I am hate and sorrow. I was born form them, form yours specifically. I tried to protect you but I failed my job as a yami. I could never help you and I never can again, stuck in this dark place, but you don't need me anymore do you? I understand if you never want to see me again. I did bad. I was wrong. I am sorry, so very sorry Hikari-pretty. The hikaris are our masters, they can get rid of us If they so wish, which is what happened to me. I am lost here in the darkness, 'cause I did not obey Hikari-pretty. I hurt him, yes, but I didn't mean to. I miss you so very much Hikari-pretty. I'm so sorry. Give me another chance. Explain to me. I don't understand.

I kept running. In this black place there is no end and you run forever, the path never ending. I wanted to find the exit and that is when the place started to shake and rumble. I tripped. "Hikari-pretty, I'm scared." I started to cry. I was all alone and now something scary is happening. "What do I do, Hikari-pretty?"

I stood up and tried to run again, but again fell on my face. I looked around. The place was now shaking so much that I can't even stand up. I tried but I fell right back down. I saw something then, in the blackness. I saw light. I hadn't seen it in so long that it hurt my eyes. I crawled over to it and reached my hand into it. I felt a sudden swift pull and I landed on my ass in an alley.

I blinked and looked around. Where was i? I had no idea. I started to cry again. I hurt now. I could feel the blood on me. Cuts were opening all over my body, cuts I got in the dark place. It hurt. I reached my mind out, seeking Hikari-pretty. I couldn't. I don't get it. Where is Hikari-pretty? I reached further and felt only one light in the whole city. I connected with it the best I could. I latched on and started taking in the light. I felt a bit better, but I need the light.

I reached out for the light again and followed where the link would lead. I stood up and leaned against a wall, on hand flat against it, the other hanging at my side. I tried to stop my crying and settle my breathing, but I was having a lot of trouble, so I just took off, shaky and slow.

I passed several people who stared and one person came up to me and asked me if I was okay, but I ignored them. I have to find the light. I have to find the light. It had to be Hikari-pretty, but why had he broken our link? I knew I was a bad yami. I knew I hadn't protected him like I should have, but we are still two halves of the same soul, did that matter for anything? I fell to the ground once, scraping my hands badly, but got back up. I have to find the light.

I kept walking and eventually arrived at a building. I knew the light was inside, but I just couldn't go any farther. I tried to strengthen the link to get more light, but I needed physical contact to make the link permanent, so that I could feed off of the abundance of light that a hikari had. All it was at the moment was less than a thread, less than a hair's width in the lights mind. I walked a little farther and fell down under a tree. I couldn't go any farther at all. Was I going to die, to become nothing, to become just another shadow in the night? I shivered. I didn't want to even think about that.

I curled into a little ball and tried to call out to the light, the hikari. I needed the light. _/help… please help… I hurt… I'm scared….please help me Hikari…/_

I said this over and over until my eyes closed and I fell into unconsciousness.

"…Marik? Marik what's wrong? Marik!" I slowly opened my eyes when I heard my name spoken so frantically.

"Hi-hika-ri…" My eyes fluttered and closed. I opened them after a few seconds, "help me, please…" I then noticed white hair. Is it the thief? How did he get out of the dark place? Oh, when the nameless pharaoh beat me everyone I had banished came back. I really hope Hikari-pretty isn't still mad. I did bad, but I had been mad, I was hurting and I am darkness. I take pleasure out of other people getting hurt. You don't think I know that's bad? I know now at least.

"Marik, what's wrong?" Who I thought was Thief-dark leaned forward then and tried to brush a strand of hair out of my face. Once he touched me the pain came. I screamed and I could feel, instead of hear, Thief-dark screaming to.

I rolled into a little ball and screamed and cried. I was hurting so bad. It felt like my heard was being split in too by a red hot pick axe. I hurt so bad. "HIKARI!" I felt my mind getting shifted around. It didn't feel right and it wasn't natural.

Finally the pain started to recede and I felt this strength flood through me. Light, I had light now. I could still feel the other screaming and now could hear it to. I turned to him. It wasn't Thief-dark. I don't know who this is. He was obviously in pain and then I realized why; my shadows, my very darkness was eating the poor thing alive, it was too much for him at one time. I pulled them back to me and they dissolved into my flesh. I walked over and held out my hand to the boy, who was not Thief-dark.

The boy took it and got shakily to his feet. He was holding his head with his other hand. I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks so much." I let go 'cause I felt him tense. I hoped I didn't scare him. Were hugs bad? I hope not, because they make me happy.

I looked into his face. He was looking at his feet and pulling at his jacket shirt thing. I looked around and saw lots of people wearing the same thing. How boring. I love my big purple cape. It makes me look badass and my jewelry is really cool to.

The not Thief-dark looked up and bit his lip. I waited 'cause it looked like he had something to say. I smiled to try and reassure him, but then he looked down again.

He then said to his feet, "You're not Marik." I tilted my head to the side and said, "That's my name, the last time I checked."

The not Thief-dark shook his head. "No you're not. You're the other one aren't you?"

He looked into my eyes then. I frowned. "I am not the Marik who controls the body, if that is what you mean." I was sad now. I was Marik too, just as much as he is, but he was born with that name and I was born with none.

The not Thief-dark looked away, "You're the bad one everyone talks about right?"

That hurt. I felt it in my heart. It was like he had stabbed me. I could'a sworn if I looked down there'd be blood on my clothes. I nodded and said sadly. "Yes, Marik-dark is bad."

The not Thief-dark looked at me strangely. "And are you Marik-dark?"

I looked away. I didn't want to be here anymore. I was bad and everyone knew. I was bad. I was always bad. I wish I could be good, but how can one know good when one is made of bad, only bad emotions, of darkness. No one has ever told me what is good. I don't even understand the word very well, if you help others your good right? Then why was Marik-dark bad?

"I am Marik-dark." I hugged myself, wrapped my arms around myself. I need any comforting touch right now and I didn't want to ask the not Thief-dark. Who knew how he would react. I don't want to be bad.

I started to back away. I was thinking about running. I could feel the tears on my cheeks so I looked down as my shoulders shook. "Marik-dark is bad. Marik-dark is always bad." I rubbed my eyes, still looking down.

I ran then. I didn't want to be there anymore. He only knows me as bad, even though I don't know him. He doesn't know me and he's scared of me. I miss the dark place. I miss the shadow realm. Psychical pain is better than this.

I couldn't run far. I still hurt badly. I tripped and fell. It hurt bad. I now felt humiliated. What can I do? I started really crying now, not even bothering to keep it in anymore.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. I growled and opened my eyes, fully intending to bite the offending limb. They should know better than to mess with me when I'm crying. I glared through my tears at the not Thief-dark.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and curled further into a ball when his hand left my shoulder. I cried, I didn't care who saw anymore. There is no way he wants to help me. Why would he? I'm a burden, a nuisance, I am bad. I don't want to be bad. I really don't, but no matter how hard I try and think I understand the word bad so that I can be good I'm doing bad again. Was it bad to kill the man who constantly hurt and made Hikari-pretty bloody? Was it bad to help Hikari-pretty in his search for vengeance? Was it bad to hurt the people who stood in the way of his vengeance? I knew the answer to all of these questions was yes, but why? I don't understand.

This time I felt someone running their fingers through my hair. I looked up at the not Thief-dark again. I didn't understand his expression; it looked like concern, but why? This makes no sense.

"Why are you still here? Marik-dark is scary. Marik-dark is bad. Marik-dark is evil" I looked away, expecting him to leave, but still he was petting my hair. I was to sad and hurt to get mad. I closed my eyes and just let him pet my hair. I felt something in my mind then. I reached for it, trying to figure out what it was. It was thin, but strong. I pulled on it in and was pulled into it.

I felt someone. I could hear someone. At first I thought it was Hikari-pretty's mind. It was the same kind of bond, but different somehow. I felt thoughts float into my mind, kind thoughts, compassionate thoughts. I had never heard thoughts like these thoughts before, so much kinder then Hikari-pretty, similar to my own. Who is this?

I opened my eyes and let go of the thread. I looked straight into the eyes of the not Thief-dark. I could see the same thoughts in his big chocolate brown eyes. I smiled a bit. "It's you isn't it?"

The not Thief-dark looked confused. "I'm what?" He continued to pet my hair. It felt so nice. I smiled a little bigger.

"The one I feel in my mind. You're my new hikari and I will always protect as long as you need me."

**Umm, I'm not sure if this is a one shot or if it's going to be chaptered. Give me feedback. Review to tell me if I should continue. I don't know. There wasn't any real action, though. It was getting to long so I ended it. Maybe latter I will have more action, that is if you guys think there should be more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back ^^ big shock I know. I didn't die, I just ummm had alotta stuff happen. Yeah… okay.**

**Disclaimer: yu-gi-oh doesn't belong to me. **

**PS, told from Ryou's POV**

My eyes widened. "What?"

This didn't make any sense. Was what that person said true? I-I can't have a new yami. I-I can't! This can't happen! I just got rid of… of… (him, with that stare that made my blood run cold, and that dark laugh.) I don't want another! (right?) I started to shiver and crouched down, holding my head. I would be able to feel if there was that bond there. I would.

I dug deep down and groped mindlessly around, eyes closed, looking for what I prayed I wouldn't find. I felt around and whimpered when I found this thin, light, but strong thread. I pulled on it and heard thoughts, unshielded and vulnerable ones. The… other one… (with those hurtful words that always got to me, no matter how much I laughed and smiled) he always had his thoughts locked away. I could hear concern, true concern.(If it even existed.)

"Hikari, Hikari, where does it hurt?" The other sounded terrified, voice a bit higher in hysterics and I was taken aback. I released that thread and slowly opened my eyes, looking straight into panicked amethyst ones. I blinked and fell, trying to back away, freaked out, due to the small distance.

The other looked distraught, tears spilling on his face again, "I'm sorry, Hikari, was Marik-dark bad again?"

I didn't understand why the other kept talking about 'being bad'. It didn't make sense. It was just… he was just… off. It made no sense... They said he was this horribly insane monster (like him. He was a monster...The kind that found your weaknesses, and exploited them) and here he is crying like a baby? What? That made no sense.

I can't help it. I want to help him. I… can't watch him cry. I can't... (Because I would be just like him. How he'd make me cry, and then just watch.)

I stood slowly and walked over to the crying darkness. (Judging by how he was acting, did he even qualify? He seemed nothing like him, how cruel and powerful, as if he was in control) I slowly placed my palms on his shoulders, flinching back a bit, not used to contact. "H-hey there… Stop crying, please?"

The seemingly smaller looked up at me, big purple eyes begging for something, anything. I sighed lightly, hopefully not noticeable as I closed my eyes once more. What did he want me to do? What could he want so much to look as pathetic as that? Hummmm… I thought over what he had said for the briefest of seconds, before I realized that he was always worried about being bad. He had asked if he was bad so…maybe?

I put on a fake smile and said in my soft voice, with the tone I used to show that I didn't care, too happy and fake for it to be taken seriously, "I haven't seen you being bad." I knew it wasn't exactly what he wanted since he would want to be told, no you're not bad, but I didn't know him. I couldn't just say that he wasn't. I didn't want to lie, but he smiled anyway. He looked confused after though.

"Hikari, why are you smiling if you're sad?"

I blinked, the smile crumbling in an instant. "What?"

Marik looked down. "I made you sad again, I'm sorry, Hikari"

My lower lip trembled. He had seen through my mask? He had? No one else ever had. No one. I fell to my knees, slightly dazed and mostly wanting to sob to this person. The first person to ever… (Notice? Care? I couldn't find the words...) I wrapped my arms around him and he looked scared at the change in temperament. "Hikari?"

I was silently crying. How could he have known, no one cares. Wait, …did he care? Did he? I don't understand, but maybe? I looked up, brown eyes meeting purple.

"D-do you care?" I asked, sounding pathetic and clingy to my ears.

"Of course," came his simple reply.

I blinked and hugged him tighter, my face hiding in his broad shoulder. "Thank you" I whispered and tried to stop crying. I was broken, I know that. No one would care if they knew the real me, but he said he cared. It made me happy and maybe… maybe I could stop pretending?

I felt the other rubbing my back then, "Hikari, why are you crying?" he asked, sounding innocent.

I looked up, a true smile for the first time in so long on my face. "You're my new darkness?" I asked.

I know what I've been told about him. I know Marik was scared of him and Yugi had said he was evil, Joey hated him. Absolutely flat-out hated him, but how could they feel that way about the person in front of me? So innocent and he seemed kind. Nothing made sense. I hope I'm not being deceived. Oh god… what if I am? (I should assume so. I've never had a reason to trust anyone, anything, that called itself a yami...)

He smiled. "Yep, Marik-dark is now you darkness. I'll protect you."

Those words were so sure, so childish in there declaration. (And children had to learn to lie. They were born innocent, and trusting. What was his motive?) I nodded. "O-okay" I'd tell Yugi tomorrow, but for now, I kind of just want to be with him. It was a strange thing.

I stood up and held my hand out to him. "We should leave, you think?"

He smiled and looked back at the school. "This isn't your house?" That same childish tone as he asked the question.

I blinked, "My house? No, no its not. This is my school."

He looked back at the school, "School?" like he didn't understand… like he didn't know what one was. (Then again, if he's drawing the information from Marik...)

I stared, "School is… never mind." I shook my head with a sigh. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I had a feeling he didn't.

He looked down. "I don't know. Maybe Hikari-pretty will let me stay over." He said this like even he, in all his childish naivety, knew that fact.

"Hikari-pretty?"

"Yeah," He sighed and bit his lip.

I yanked my fingers through my bangs and sighed. If he had nowhere to stay, then he could stay with me. After all, I happen to live alone, so there's no need to ask anyone. Hikari-pretty… that's probably Marik. There is no way he can stay with Marik. Marik was absolutely terrified of him. So he would have to stay with me? I didn't mind, but I didn't know him. If I was being deceived, then he could kill me in my sleep. With what Marik had said about him it doesn't make it seem like much of a stretch.

He slowly started to back away. "I'll find somewhere." He mumbled pathetically, looking like he was he wanted to run again. I sighed, he was so… childish I guess would be the best word.

"You can stay with me, if you like," I was just as quiet as he had been, almost as unsure.

He blinked. "Wh-what?"

I forced another obviously fake smile on my face, "I live alone and it's kind of small, but you can stay… for a little while." I added to the end.

He bit his lip, "It's bad to impose." He shuffled his feet, suddenly looking down like they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Again with this being bad thing. What was wrong with this guy? He sounded like such a child. I looked him up and down and amended. A very big child. I blushed a bit, looking at his broad chest. So much stronger than Marik's... I wonder what it would feel like…

He smiled a bit, seeing the blush on my face. "Hikari's blush is pretty"

I blinked. "P-pretty?"

He nodded, "Hikari-pretty didn't blush much. He was always too angry to look like that. Always angry." He sighed as if disappointed.

I didn't understand this at all. They were so much alike it was scary. Both seemed like they had to be careful or else those around them would desert them. It was so much like me as well. Marik had mood swings and he hated himself for it, though. I wonder if this Marik did too.

I didn't really know what to do, but we shouldn't linger here much longer. People are going to notice. "Let's ummm… go, okay?"

He looked happy then. "Okay!" he grabbed my hand and started to pull us in a seemingly random direction. I smiled. "Where are we going?"

He blinked. "I don't know. Weren't we going to your house?"

I laughed a bit. "My house is that way," I pointed to the left.

He suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh," he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

I hugged him, it felt so natural. "Don't worry, silly," I started to pull him the right way, feeling awkward with the hand holding. No one had held my hand since mom had died. I shook my head. I don't want to think about that. I won't think about that.

The other smiled huge. "Going to Hikari's house, yay!"

I laughed a bit more and kept pulling him. I turned left when we got to the corner coffee shop and then another left when we came to a long wall that I sometimes walked on top of going to school. I liked being up high. It terrified me and that rush was so nice in the mornings, well honestly, anytime.

I came up to a tall apartment building and I got out my keys, unlocking the door. I pulled the other inside.

"Wow, Hikari! This place is huge!"

I laughed, "I don't own the whole building, just one apartment."

"Apartment?"

I nodded, "You know, a place that you live in?"

"…a house?" he asked, confused.

I couldn't help but smile. "Close, now we have to go up the elevator to the 8th floor and then go to my apartment. Number 6"

He blinked, "Lots of numbers." He seemed to be amazed still.

I nodded, "yep. They use the numbers to differentiate between different apartments so you don't go in the wrong one."

He smiled, "That's a good idea."

I nodded and pulled him into the elevator. I pushed the number 8 and it light up and his eyes widened. "It glows!"

I snorted, "Yep."

He stared at the light until we got to my floor then was sad when the light when off. "It's always sad when light dies."

I blinked. Odd statement. I pulled him into my house then and his eyes widened again. "You have alota stuff Hikari. Your house is smaller than Hikari-Pretty's house though. That place was huge, but cold and lonely."

Again I blinked, because again it was again an odd statement. I didn't understand what the other meant, but then again I didn't know where Marik lived. We weren't close. I'm not really close with any of them. I kind of liked it that way. I wasn't pressured to talk to them or anything, plus with … him there I couldn't really talk to them. … he would usually take over when they were around.

I sighed looking down. Not wanting to remember, but seeming to not have a choice. I remembered looking into the mirror one day and seeing him looking back, that cruel smirk, those red eyes. I was so scared. He did everything I did as if he was my reflection. I punched the mirror, not wanting to see. The pieces stuck out of my fist and I hissed, running cool water over it and pulling out the pieces.

That was the first time I realized he took over my reflection. I no longer had one with him there. I turned to look at the other then. What if he becomes my reflection, by the way, how was he so solid feeling? Could other people see him?

None of this made any sense. "Ummm Marik?" I asked, not really knowing what to call him.

He smiled at me, "Yep?"

I looked down, biting my lip. "Do you have your own body, or do you need to share with me?" I asked scared.

He titled his head to the side. He looked down and pulled at his clothes, not knowing himself it seemed. He looked at his hands next. Turning them over and he even licked them. I raised an eyebrow at that.

Then he looked back at me. "I don't think this body will last too much longer. I think your light strengthened it, but it'll disappear eventually."

I was scared now. "So you'll be in my head?" I started to back up, breathing fast and starting to panic.

He didn't seem to notice, "Yep"

I fell to the floor and pushed back against the door, whimpering. I closed my eyes, terrified. I didn't want him in my head. I didn't want anyone in my head. It was finally quiet. I didn't want to give that up again. No, I won't. No!

I opened my eyes, ready to run. I saw him then. He was looking down, not moving at all. I couldn't ignore his dejected face, the tears on his cheeks. Damn my kind nature to the depths of hell!

"I… Hikari, I'm sorry. I'll cut the link, okay? Then you'll be alone. Then you'll feel safe"

He started to back away himself. He looked scared, but not terrified at the thought, more resigned. I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth.

"What will happen to you?"

He looked up, scared. "N-nothing" I knew he was lying. I stood up, fear gone for the moment.

"Don't lie… its bad" I knew that would get him to tell me, though I hated myself for it. It made me feel like him, since that was something he would do. Something slimy and shameful. Manipulation.

He looked even more scared now. "I-i.. I'll disappear… forever"

My heart dropped. "Then why break the link?" I didn't understand. That was worse than suicide. To disappear? That made no sense. Why would he do that?

"I don't understand. Why sever the link then," I repeated when he didn't answer, only backed up further, looking away from my eyes. Seeming to be unable to meet them before I looked down, hand clenched to my chest.

"I can't hurt Hikari. I can't." He started to sob. "I can't fail you and Hikari-Pretty, both. I can't!"

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe it, but I have to. I reached my hand out, hesitantly. I touched his shoulder again. I didn't know what to say; sure you can share my mind, use me as your puppet, I don't care. I was scared. I didn't want him in my head, but I also thought there was more to him then what my friends had told me about him. He was acting so different now, so very different. He was crying. The person they talked about would never cry, but here he was, doing just that. Sobbing in fact…

I didn't know what to do. If I spoke those words, if I gave him… _me_, then what would happen? I'm so scared, but…

"Don't cut the link," I said and sealed my fate.

**Okay so I've figured out that I've put too much weight on my shoulders. I need to put a few of my fanfics on hold so I can focus on and maybe finish a few. I want to work on this one. I think it's cute. ^^ I hope you guys think so too. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers *huggles you all*: Elle-L, Neitherworld, KATZUNITED-MEOW, Fluffy no Danna, baka12, and AnimeWhoreSama. You guys are epicly epic ^^ and Elle-L I love long reviews so dun worry, plus your review was especially nice to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm thinking about starting a death note fanfic, do I have any death note lovers for readers? I want to do MattXMello. I love them, so much. I also didn't get many reviews… I'm wondering if my old reviewers don't check out my stuff anymore. I wouldn't blame them, but I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to fail you, which is why I brought them back after 2 years of inactivity. This one will be short; I have a plot in mind. I know where I'm going. Also, this chapter is gonna be really hard. Child mentality in this situation means alotta explaining. There is a lemon in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. I've decided on this and if my readers don't like it, there's nothing I can do. Sorry if I lose readers. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh. **

I opened my eyes, huge. Wh-what? This light wanted me? Why? I thought he wanted me to go. He'd been so scared and he tried to run away from me. It made my chest hurt bad and my whole body went still. I couldn't breathe. Another one, another light doesn't want me around. Maybe it was time to disappear. Maybe I should go.

I told him the truth, 'cause he really wanted to know and his face changed. It went from being scared to… something soft… I could feel his true caring for me and he didn't want me to go. If it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't'a believed him and gone anyways, but he cared. I felt it. Threw that thin little link, I felt it. It strengthened me and made me feel strong. I was wanted. Finally.

"A-are you sure?" I asked, feeling the answer, but wanting to give him another chance to tell me to go.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes I am, Marik."

A smile crossed my face as I ran at the light, hugging him so tight that we fell on the floor. I rubbed my cheek against his. "Hikari is so nice! Marik-Dark loves his Hikari!"

My Hikari blinked a bit before he started to laugh. It was such a pretty sound and it made my chest feel warm. I moved back, letting him get up and smiling at him.

My Hikari sat up, looking up at me threw dark eyelashes and I felt my face get hot. A weird feeling curled in my stomach and I brushed his bangs out of his face, my hand stayed on his cheek a bit too long and I pulled it away. I looked down and my face got hotter and I looked down, embarrassed. "S-sorry," I said, not really knowing why, but I knew that I had to. That was bad, a bad thing to do.

I winced as something touched my cheek, expecting to be hit, but something smooth was there instead and pulled away quickly and I opened my eyes, seeing that his lips had been what touched me. My eyes widened and I touched my cheek.

"My name's Ryou, silly," he whispered and stood up and walked into another room.

I sat there, stunned, rubbing my even hotter cheek; a weird feeling going through me. I had never felt this… and I didn't think Hikari-Pretty had either. I would'a remembered, this feels to… weird… good weird but weird still. I shifted, feeling uncomfortable, my pants seeming tight. I whined lightly and unbuttoned the top of them and let out a sigh. That felt better.

I felt something weird then and looked down, seeing a wrinkle in my pants. I tilted my head, it almost looked like something was trying to push up against my pants and I had the weirdest feeling that I was right.

I reached down and started to press down on it, trying to get it to go flat again. I gasped loudly at the feeling then and hugged my tummy, bending over. "G-gods," I muttered and slowly opened my squinched closed eyes. It looked the same down there… maybe bigger if anything.

I sat back up and poked at it, feeling the same again and covering my mouth with my hand, biting on it so I wouldn't call out. I panted lightly, so confused but Gods it felt good, too good to be wrong. This can't be bad. Bad stuff hurt people. This wasn't hurting anyone. It just made me feel good. I slowly started to rub it, closing my eyes and bending my back backwards at the feeling. I let out this weird little noise, pressing my hips up into my hand.

"Marik, are you hungry?" my Ryou-Hikari called and pulled me out of the feel-good feeling.

My face was all read and I was sucking in deep breaths, unable to breathe right. Not able to get enough air. "H-hungry? Like needing food?" I asked, not really knowing what the term meant. I'd never eaten before. When I took over the body, I did whatever Hikari-Pretty needed, I didn't think 'bout anything else. Nothing else was important enough. The people who were hurting Hikari-Pretty needed to be in pain, they needed to be painted red with that pretty liquid that oozed out of them. I made a little louder of the first noise, pushing up into my hand again, the feeling getting worse with the thought of their screams. Such pretty screams they were too.

I shook my head hard then. No! That was bad thinking! I don't hurt people! Hurting people is bad! Unless they hurt Ryou-Hikari bad, I'm not gonna hurt anyone ever again!

I whimpered lightly, remember those sweet screams that I would never hear again and hit myself in the head. "Bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD!" I muttered to myself and whined as my head started to hurt. Had Hikari-Pretty called this a headache?

"Sorry Marik, what was that?" Ryou-Hikari called back, walking back into the big room I was in.

He stood there for a second, seeming to take in the scene, seeing me rubbing that weird bulge and going deep red, he let out a little "Eep!" and dashed back into the room he'd been in, the food room maybe?

I blinked, and tilted my head, what he did made no sense to me. I didn't understand at all. This made me pout a bit.

"Marik, if you're going to do that, do so in the bathroom, if you don't mind" I heard him call back, feeling embarrassment through the link, and something else, a small piece of what it felt like when I first touched that bulge.

I was confused. The bathroom? What was that? And why did I need to do this in the bathroom? Was the bathroom a room where you washed yourself? I think I remember Hikari-Pretty taking these things called showers and he always locked my door tight when that happened so I couldn't find out. Sometimes it would take so long and there would be a weird exhausted feeling coming from him when he finally let me back out.

Ryou peaked back in and looked to be blushing. My hand stilled. "Ryou-Hikari, is the bathroom a room to get clean?" I asked, not really understanding the concept or why I needed to get clean when I was just making myself feel the feel-good feeling.

"M-marik, you can't do that in front of people," he said, face turning a darker red, embarrassment bordering on humiliation at this point.

I still didn't understand, so I got up and walked over to him, touching his shoulder. "Why do you feel so strongly bad?" I asked. Humiliation was a bad feeling. It hurt. I didn't want Ryou-Hikari to hurt. I had to protect him from the hurt. "Is it my fault?" I whispered into his ear.

I saw him shiver and I thought that… was that? Did he have the same bulge at me? Then he ran off, humiliation building.

I only stared at him for a second before running after him, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look at me. "Am I being bad?" I asked, my eyes showing that I was scared, horribly sad now.

He closed his eyes and looked away, feeling guilty now as well. He was so red, it had even spread to his ears and neck and probably… down his chest. That thought made me shift a bit in front of him, feeling that feeling stronger without even having to touch it.

He looked back up at me before his eyes widened and I could feel his understanding. "Marik… have you never… had an erection before?" he blushed if possible harder and I know his chest must be red and I got this weird feeling that I wanted to touch him and take off his clothes… I didn't understand at all…

I tilted my head, "erection?" I asked.

Ryou-Hikari closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead with a smack, sighing a bit. "I should have known…," he said quietly.

I chewed my lip before reaching out, wanting to try something. I touched his bulge then, my Hikari's bulge that was just like mine in the same place too. It was weird… was this an… erection as he had called it?

My Hikari's eyes shot open and he stumbled back into the wall, I felt the feel-good feeling through the link and smirked darkly. I'd made him feel good too. I wanted to keep making him feel good.

Something came over me and I grabbed his wrist, pinning him to the wall, kissing his neck, before running my tongue up it, to his ear lobe and pulling it into my mouth, nibbling lightly, thinking about how sweet his blood would taste, how good his screams would sound, when I heard something that made me forget all about screams. He let out this little noise. I don't know how to describe it, but it made my feel-good feeling get even better and I let out a similar sound and moved my hips into him, rubbing into my Hikari. "Gods" I said lightly.

His noises continued and they kept drawing deeper ones from me. These sounds were ten times as addictive as the screams of pain I knew from back when me and Hikari-Pretty had been together.

"M-marik," my Hikari said quietly and I felt myself get harder. I needed him. So bad… but what did I need? I don't even know… I don't understand any of this! But it felt so good, Gods, so good.

I slammed my lips over his, only seconds after he said my name, feeling his lips part, trying to say my name again, I swallowed it and slid my tongue inside his warm mouth, pushing him hard into the wall. I needed this.

I easily took control, playing with his tongue and nibbling his lip a bit before breaking away, this crappy body seemed to need air. I cursed that need before our mouths were back together.

I started thinking about something then and broke our mouths apart, kneeling in front of my Hikari. If touching it felt good…

I pulled my Hikari's pants down and his boxers soon after, seeing this weird fleshy thing sticking straight out from my Hikari, I knew that had to be what was causing the feel-good feeling. It wasn't very big. I tilted my head to the side and slowly licked it, seeing what would happen.

I cried out the same time as he did, feeling how good he felt at that, and tasting this weird stuff, leaking out of my Hikari. I licked it up before taking all of this weird part of my Hikari into my mouth, sucking lightly on it. I could feel everything from the link and Gods, I don't know what it was, but something was building in my stomach, coiling like a spring, ready to burst.

I experimented as much as I could, my mind seeming to be fevered. I couldn't think right at all. The feeling kept building and I started to bob my head, desperate for something that I knew was coming but I can't tell you what it was.

I felt as it started to get over full, threatening to spill over and I bit down, lightly, not hard. I didn't want to hear my Hikari's scream for some reason. I only wanted these other sounds anymore. These other sounds were far more fulfilling.

Ryou-Hikari cried out as something shot out of him, I caught it in my mouth, seeing white as something shot out of me too. I collapsed on top of my Hikari, both of us sliding to the floor. I panted, feeling the aftermath.

I snuggled up close to my Hikari, in pure bliss. That felt… amazing… I wanted it again…

I smiled and stroked my Hikari's cheek as I watched his eyes go huge. "Oh god, we just fucked!"

**Whee, don't you love when I stop at places like this? I always tend to do it. You gotta love me. You have to, cause I'm the writer of the piece your reading and without me, there would be no story… now enough of me blowing my own horn *laughs* blowing, that's funny. Thanks be to these two, the only two who reviewed. Thanks to; Elle Seren and TouzokuRa. I love you two. Until next time~**


End file.
